The New Adventure of Yumi
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Yumi has always loved digimon and always wanted one of her own and would soon get her wish. But she didnt expect this to happen!
1. Chapter 1

**"The Message and Ryo's advice"**

**Hey I am Yumi Matsuki, the cousin of Takatov and have gone to the Digital World with him, have become good friends with all the other tamers and best friends with Rika.**

**So anyway, it's been a year since all of the digimon went back to the Digital World and we all miss them and our lives have been pretty ordinary and boring lately.**

**But what I didn't know was that I was destined to go on an adventure of my own, but this time, I wouldn't have my brother and friends with me.**

**"Alright, I'm going!" I called into the bakery.**

**"Get back soon, dear!" Auntie called.**

**"OK!"**

**I slipped on my shoes and slung my small back pack on and went out the door.**

**I was pretty bored, so I decided to go out and walk around, maybe even go over to Rika's to hang out. But then again, her mom might try to force me into a frilly dress again, so maybe not.**

**Either way, I am extremely bored.**

**"I wish something would happen." I said.**

**I stopped walking outside of a flower shop.**

**"I am so going to regret saying, aren't I?" **

**Just then, my phone started beeping, so I pulled it out of my bag and looked it over.**

**It was a message.**

**Do you want to start?**

**Yes No**

**Well, that's weird.**

**"I am going to regret this."**

**I pushed yes and the message disappeared****.**

_**"Yumi Matsuki, your destiny awaits you. Take the 5:45 pm train at the station."**_** a woman's voice said.**

**"I knew it!" I groaned.**

**Sighing, I started running to the train station.**

**After 10 minutes of running, I paid for my ticket and boarded my train, wondering if I made the right choice.**

**Maybe I should have called Takato or Rika or, heck, even Yamaki to see what this was about.**

**"Hey, Yumi!" a familiar voice said.**

**I looked over to the doors and saw Ryo Akiyama sitting on a bench beside the doors.**

**I smiled and walked over to him as he made room for me to sit down.**

**"Hey Ryo, what brings you here?" I asked, sitting down.**

**"Some kids have been getting weird messages on their phones, so I decided to check it out." he said.**

**I raised my brows at that in surprise.**

**"Did you get one?" I asked.**

**He shook his head 'no'.**

**"You?" he asked.**

**"Yeah." I said holding up my phone.**

**He looked above me and I noticed a boy clad in blue and yellow was standing behind us, leaning against the wall near the doors.**

**I turned back to Ryo.**

**"Do you think a digimon could be behind it?" I whispered.**

**"Probably. It's a likely possibly." he said.**

**I saw that look in his sky blue eyes.**

**He was hoping it was a digimon.**

**He wanted to find his partner again, like the other tamers would want to.**

**"Do you think we should call the others?" I asked.**

**He snapped out of his thinking and looked directly in my eyes.**

**"Yeah, we should. I'll call Henry, Kenta and Kazu. You call Rika, Jeri and Takato."**

**I narrowed my eyes at that.**

**"What?" he asked, looking innocent?**

**Wait a minute...**

**That look, that 'I'm nothing but innocent' look, I recognize it.**

**"What did you do to annoy Rika this time?" I asked, crossing my arms.**

**He smiled sweetly to try and throw me off, but I knew better.**

**He must have done or said something to make the Digimon Queen mad at him that had to be the only reason why he said I should call her.**

**Before I could lunge into my interrogation, my phone went off.**

**"You got lucky."**

**He chuckled, and then looked around curiously as everyone else on board started checking their phones that had gone off.**

**I checked my messages.**

_**"Transfer to the 6:00 pm west bound train from Shibuya station."**_

**Ryo and I exchanged a look.**

**"AH COME ON!"**

**We both turned, along with everyone else in the car, to see a boy with goggles standing up, his head thrown back and a look of utter despair and annoyance on his face.**

**"GIVE ME A BREAK! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!"**

**The tamer and I looked at each other again.**

**"It's a digimon alright." he said.**

**The train pulled to a stop at another station and we got off, looking around the place.**

**"Where do we go now?" I asked.**

**"Let's find an elevator." Ryo suggested.**

**I nodded and followed him to find an elevator, which seemed to be popular since blue boy and goggle boy were heading that way.**

**Not only them, but another guy with a dark blue hat was too.**

**We ran in that direction, but Ryo, blue boy and goggle boy were the only ones who got on in time before the doors closed on hat boy and I.**

**He seemed frustrated about missing the elevator and quickly ran towards the stairs.**

**I followed after him, a few feet behind, hoping I wasn't late for whatever was happening.**

**As I rounded the corner of the staircase, I was met with the sight of hat boy tripping and falling.**

**Like the time Gargomon almost hit Rika with his lasers, I immediately grabbed at him, catching his arm and pulled him back to the stairs.**

**We fell back on them, our backs hitting the steps.**

**We groaned in shock and pain at the collision****.**

**"Ow, I need to start thinking these things through!" I groaned.**

**I blinked as I saw the blue cap a few steps down and leaned over to pick it up.**

**I then turned to the boy who was rubbing his back and held his hat out to him.**

**He blinked and looked down at it, then up at my face.**

**"You all right?" I asked.**

**His faced turned a light red color, probably from embarrassment, and he nodded, taking his hat back.**

**He put it on his head again, avoiding my eyes.**

**That was weird, but whatever.**

**I checked my phone and jumped up.**

**"Sorry, but I got a train to catch!" I called over my shoulder.**

**I held onto the railing as I went down, then the second both of my feet were firmly planted on the linoleum floor, I sprinted to find my destination.**

**I came towards some doors that said exit on them and decided to go through, so I pushed them opened and was met with the sight of a bunch of kids wondering around, looking at all the different colored trains.**

**Great, it was a subway!**

**I never wanted to go to one again after that incident when we found that snake deva terrorizing the subway.**

**I was broken from my train of thought (the irony) when hat boy rushed passed me, looking around the place for something or maybe someone.**

**Did he get the message too?**

**"Yumi!" **

**I looked over and saw Ryo running my way from the elevators and I ran over to him, meeting half way in front of a blue colored train.**

**"What do we do now?" I asked.**

**He looked at all the kids as they boarded the trains, thinking.**

_**"The rest is up to you now. Choose which one to board and it will all make sense in the end."**_** the voice said again.**

**Ryo seemed to have come to a decision then and faced me, determination in his eyes.**

**"You need to board the train."**

**"What?"**

**He grabbed my shoulders.**

**"You have too! You were the only one in our group that got the message, so it must mean something!"**

**He let go of my shoulders and stepped behind me, lightly pushing me a head.**

**"If anyone can find out what's going on here, it's you!"**

**"But...But I'm not a Tamer! What can I do?" I asked.**

**"Anything." he said.**

**"No!" I pulled away and faced him.**

**"I can't do anything right. I won't be able to help out just like last time!" I said.**

**"You're crazy! Everyone's talked about how much help you've been to them from the beginning. You have courage, determination, passion! You can do it, I know you can! You want to know why?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because we believe in you."**

**I stared at him in wonder at his words as he smiled down at me, sincerity beaming in his bright blue eyes.**

**"You can do it."**

**Sighing, I caved.**

**"Fine."**

**I turned around to get on the blue train.**

**"But you better explain to my family why I won't be home for dinner." I said.**

**Ryo chuckled at that and waved me off.**

**Taking a few more deep breathes; I boarded the train and turned around to see the legendary Tamer one more time.**

**"See ya later, Superman!"**

**He smirked at the old nickname.**

**The doors then slammed shut in front of me and I stepped away, going to explore the train.**

**"Man, this place is like a ghost train! I wouldn't be surprised if some Bakemon or Phantomon were on it." **

**And it was true.**

**There wasn't a single person on board the train, it was kinda creepy.**

**I opened the door to another car and saw that there were two people already in it.**

**It was blue boy and hat boy.**

**They seemed to have been in an intense staring match before I came in and they turned to face me.**

**I blushed under their scrutinizing eyes and took a seat close to the door, a few feet away from them.**

**The silence was tense and awkward, so it left no room to talk, which was perfectly fine by me.**

**"So, who are you?" one of the boys asked.**

**I looked over to see blue boy looking at me with a look that reminded me of Rika and visibly relaxed.**

**"Yumi Matsuki." I said softly.**

**He nodded, then looked at the boy across from him.**

**"And you are?" he asked, somewhat coldly.**

**Hat boy flinched at the tone.**

**"I'm...My name is Koichi. Koichi Kimura." he said in a shy, timid voice.**

**I could tell he wasn't too courageous when being addressed by the boy, so I intervened.**

**"So, who are you?" I asked politely****.**

**Blue boy turned to look at me again.**

**"My name is Koji Minamoto."**

**I nodded at him, then glanced at Koichi, who still seemed to be tense.**

**Poor guy, was he still shaken from almost being in that accident?**

**"So, what happened to your boyfriend?" Koji asked.**

**"Huh? My what?" I asked, confused****.**

**"You know, the guy you were with on the train and was worried about you when you didn't get on the elevator."**

**I thought about it, then blushed.**

**He thought Ryo was my boyfriend?**

**I bit my lip, but a giggle escaped.**

**I covered my mouth as I started laughing at that.**

**Koichi seemed to have relaxed since he was now looking directly at me, as well as Koji.**

**"What are you laughing about?" he demanded.**

**"I'm sorry, it's not at you! It's just, well, that guy isn't my boyfriend! He's my friend's boyfriend."**

**Oh, wait, I forgot to mention that Rika and Ryo were dating now!**

**Whoops!**

**Oh well, whatever.**

**Koji seemed indifferent about my answer and Koichi seemed a little...relieved by it?**

**Weird guys.**

**Just then, the lights in the train went off, making the three of us look up.**

**"What the-?" Koji said.**

**The ride got rough and sent us all tumbling out of our seats.**

**We all held onto something after that, yelling as the train picked up speed and the ride got even rougher.**

**"What is it with trains and being possessed?" I muttered, referring to the Locomon incident.**

**A few minutes later, our phones all started beeping and I looked up, gasping as I saw Koji turned into a man clad in silver and blue wolf shaped armour and Koichi turn into a man in gold and black lion shaped armour.**

**What was that?**

**They soon turned back to normal as we all checked our phones.**

_**"Koji, Koichi and Yumi, welcome to the Digital World."**_** the woman said.**

**Their phones then all our transformed into different devices.**

**Koji's was white and blue, Koichi's was black and gray and mine was black and pink.**

**Were these new models for digivices?**

_**"These are your D-tectors. Use them to help aid you on your journy."**_

**We all looked at each other, then at our new D-tectors.**

**The train then blew it's whistle, loudly, making us all cover our ears.**

**"That's worse than Kenta and Kazu singing!" I groaned.**

**The sound then stopped as we seemed to have exited a tunnel.**

**Koichi was the first to stand and went over to a window, looking out of it.**

**"Whoa! Guys, check this out!" he said.**

**Koji and I got up and went to the windows.**

**Outside was a lush green area with mountains and villages all over the place.**

**There were some small white digimon floating by outside our train, looking at us.**

**"What are those things?" Koichi asked.**

**"Those are Poyomon. They are fresh level digimon, or baby level. Digimon is short for digital monster. Poyomon are curious, kind and sweet creatures who hate violence." I said.**

**The two boys looked at me, surprised.**

**"This isn't my first time coming to the Digital World. I've actually been here once before, but my friends were with me that time."**

**The two boys looked at me curiously, then went back to looking out the windows at the Poyomon as they drifted by on the winds, cooing in joy.**

**I'm back...**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Lobomon: the Warrior of Light!"**_

**The train stopped at the station and let the three of us off and Koji immediately rounded on me, intent on getting proper answers****.**

**"OK, spill it! What is the Digital World and how do you know about it?" he demanded.**

**Yeah, he was definitely like Rika.**

**I remember the time Rika, Kenta, Kazu, Kyuubimon and I first met Ryo and Cyberdramon and the Digimon Queen was muttering about him thinking he was all that and perfect and I said he was the male version of her and she tried to rip my hair out.**

**Yeah, I take that back! Koji was the real male version of Rika.**

**"Don't worry! I plan on telling you both all about that, but be warned! It's an extremely long story."**

**Koichi was looking above me at something.**

**"What is that thing?" he asked.**

**I turned around and saw a white and purple blur swoop down and tackle the boy, making him jump back, startled.**

**"Hiya! Nice to meet cha, will you play with me?" the digimon asked.**

**"We don't have time for fun and games!" Koji said.**

**"But why not?" he asked the boy.**

**"Calumon?" I asked, happy.**

**The little 'creampuff' turned his head to me and smiled brightly, his ears extending to their maximum length.**

**"Yumi!" he cried.**

**He flapped his ears and flew out of Koichi's arms, barreling himself into mine, which I didn't mind.**

**I hugged him closely to me, kissing his head.**

**"Calumon, it's been so long!" I exclaimed.**

**"I miss miss missed you, Yumi! Where are the others?" he asked.**

**"Oh, Cal, I'm sorry, but they couldn't come." I said sadly.**

**"But why?" he asked.**

**"Because they weren't invited!" someone said.**

**I looked up to see a familiar pink creature flying down toward us.**

**"MarineAngemon! Don't be fooled by his size, MarineAngemon is a powerful celestial digimon. In fact, he's a mega level, which is the final stage of digivolution."**

**He giggled and flew down to me, joining in on the hug.**

**"The word is that the celestial angel Ophanimon is calling special humans to our world to help save it from Cherubimon." MarineAngemon said.**

**"What's going on here, Matsuki?"**

**I turned to the two boys, blushing.**

**"Oh, sorry! These two digimon are some old friends of mine. You see, Calumon here found a portal from this world to our world and entered it. After that, more digimon followed through. Some were good and befriended humans, becoming partners, while others were really bad and just wanted to wreak havoc. So the digimon and their human partners, known as Tamers, worked together to defeat the bad digimon, or wild ones, and send them back to the Digital World. My cousin, Takato is a Tamer and so is my friend Rika and a boy named Henry and his little sister Suzie. Ryo, the boy you saw with me, is a Tamer too. There are also 6 more Tamers, but unfortunately, two of them lost their partners in a battle to save the two worlds. MarineAngemon happens to be partnered to a Tamer, too."**

**The boys looked at me, as if they were trying to absorb what I had just told them.**

**"So, are you a Tamer?" Koichi asked.**

**I smiled sadly.**

**"I wish. I always wanted a digimon partner of my own, but I never got one."**

**The two boys looked at me with sympathetic looks.**

**"But, it's alright, because I care about all the Tamers digimon like they were my own, so I don't mind!" I smiled brightly.**

**The two seemed to get red in the face, making me curious about that.**

_**"Children, find the Spirits. When you find the Spirits, all will become clear to you. Stay together and let Yumi guide you on your journey."**_

**So, we did as we were told.**

**We stuck together and looked for the Spirits. MarineAngemon had taken off to go check on the other digimon in the area.**

**The woman, who we assumed to be Ophanimon, sent us a map via the D-tectors to find the first Spirit and we filled the time with me telling the boys all about my adventures with the digimon.**

**They were both intrigued with the story, listening intently.**

**Calumon had nestled himself in my bag and was listening too, adding his two sense every so often.**

**Finally, we came to a cave in the middle of a forest and went in, staying close so we wouldn't lose sight of each other in the dark space.**

**We walked along down the stairs and went into a tunnel, but then came to a dead end, a giant hole closed off by metal bars.**

**Koji checked it out and saw that there was a whole other room on the other side, filled with holes in the sides of the walls, leading to other tunnels.**

**"Now what?" Koichi asked.**

**"Do we go back?" he asked.**

**Whatever Koji was about to say, it was cut off when we all heard yelling and saw two human boys run out of an opening with a swarm of small digimon chasing them.**

**"Oh, great! Pagumon! They are annoying, greedy and nasty creatures! You can't trust them for a minute! They are terrible, even for in-training level digimon." I said.**

**Koji turned to me and held his hand out.**

**I looked at him confused, then walked up to him and gasped as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist, the other grabbing onto a pole that leads down to the underground cave.**

**"Do what I do." he said to Koichi.**

**He nodded.**

**Koji then swung himself down, making me hang onto him for dear life and vaguely saw Koichi follow us.**

**Our entrance caught the Pagumon's attention and they stopped tormenting the two boys and turned to us.**

**Koji landed gracefully and smirked at them as he gently pushed me behind him. Koichi was standing behind me, uncertainty in his eyes.**

**The Pagumon charged at Koji, but he broke the pole he was holding in half and charged into battle in one fluent motion.**

**We stared on in awe as he combined kendo and mixed martial arts to fend the digimon off.**

**"Whoa!" Koichi said.**

**"He's really good!" Calumon cheered.**

**"Better than Henry!" I said.**

**Meanwhile, we take a short break to go into the human world where we find our favorite tamers together, talking about random things, until Henry sneezes.**

**"Watch it!" Rika hissed.**

**"Sorry about that!" he said.**

**"You're not catching a cold, are you?" Takato asked, worried.**

**"No, I don't think that's it." Henry said.**

**"Maybe Yumi's talking about you!" Rika smirked.**

**Henry blushed at that and walked on, ignoring the Digimon Queen's taunting eyes.**

**Koji seemed to be doing pretty well, but it all ended when one of the Pagumon was covered in data and digivolved into a sludge creature.**

**"I'll eat you up!" he roared.**

**"Oh no! That's Raremon, Pagumon's champion form! Be careful, he can spit out acid sludge that can really do some damage, unless the stench of his rotting flesh hasn't already done that!" I said.**

**Koichi and I watched on helplessly as Raremon attacked the two boys, the big one getting away, but the little guy tripped and fell. He would have been a goner if Koji hadn't saved him, but now the champion was chasing them all over the place, spitting acid at them, burning away the stone and creating holes in the ceiling and floor, letting some light in the dank room.**

**"Koji!" Koichi cried.**

**The two boys were backed up to the edge of a crater, Raremon looking at them in a mocking way. They would have been hurt if a man dressed in red and black dino armour hadn't charged in and slammed Raremon into the wall.**

**The new digimon jumped back and stood protectively in front of Koji and the boy, but then he transformed into that goggle head from the train.**

**Raremon took that opportunity to charge them, spitting sludge at them.**

**Goggle boy turned and pushed the little boy out of the way, but accidentally knocked Koji down into the hole.**

**"KOJI!" Koichi and I yelled, running over.**

**We leaned down to look into the darkness, but we couldn't see him anywhere.**

**Koichi looked close to tears and I wasn't any better.**

**Why did this have to happen?**

**"Please, please, let a miracle happen!" I begged softly.**

**"Whoa!"**

**I turned to see Calumon's mark glowing a bright red and the light pouring in from the holes in the cieling turn towards the hole Koji fell into.**

**Calumon's mark only ever did that when one of the tamers digimon was digivolving or when when of them were... biomerging.**

**Could it be that...?**

**I turned to the crater and looked into the darkness, then smiled as I heard someone talk and saw light shoot out of the hole. I stood up and pulled Koichi back with me and we looked up in awe as we saw a man clad in wolf styled armour emerge, making the light flash all over the place, sometimes hitting his armour, making him look majestic.**

**"Who is that?" Koichi asked.**

**"That's Koji." I smiled.**

**The wolf smiled down at us.**

**"It's Lobomon now." he said.**

**After everyone was done staring in awe at the new digimon, he attacked Raremon.**

**Lobomon easily defeated him with his lobo kendo, which to me looked like a lightsaber, and then scanned his data, turning the monster back into a digi-egg and it flew off.**

**Koji turned back to normal as Koichi and I ran down to meet him at the exit, the other kids talking to him. Koji walked away from them in a very Rika like fashion and we met him at the entrance.**

**Our group of three humans and one digimon then left, wondering what new adventure we would have next and if I would meet up with any of the other digimon I was friends with.**

**TBC….**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Lowemon: the warrior of Darkness!"**_

After walking for a while, we came to a small village that was filled with familiar purple digimon with big green eyes that made me smile down at them.

"What are thses guys called?" Koji asked.

"Yaamon, mischievous, fun loving digimon. They are in-trainings, but don't let their cuteness fool you! They can be a handful, but they are way more likeable than the Pagumon!" I smiled.

The Yaamon gathered around us, all staring up in awe at us, talking among them.

I wondered if he was here.

Maybe not.

One Yaamon bounced into Koichi's arms and cuddled up to him. He smiled down at the creature and played with him, looking so free and happy. It was cute.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about over here?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw someone who I hadn't seen in a while, hoping it truly was him.

The Yaamon bounded over to him, happy.

"Look, brother Impmon! Humans!"

"Human children!"

"They came to play!"

"Or something!"

Impmon looked at them.

"Humans huh?"

He then looked at us, and his gaze fell on me and his lips curved into a smile.

"Well, fancy seeing you again, toots!" he said.

Calumon cheered and flew over to him, knocking him down in a hug.

Impmon sputtered about the sneak attack and tried to push the small digimon off of him.

"You know him?" Koji asked.

"Mm-hmm. He was the Impmon I told you guys about. He had twin tamers, Ai and Mako." I explained.

"Impmon is a virus type digimon and a rookie level. He loves to cause trouble, but knows when to be serious when the situation demands it."

I walked over to the digimon and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, nice ta see ya again, too, toots, now let go." he said.

I laughed at that and let go, standing up.

"So, who're they? New Tamers or somethin'?" he asked.

"Actually..."

I told Impmon everything that happened so far and he allowed us to stay with him and the Yaamon at the village, but only because I was his friend.

Calumon kept clinging to him, which annoyed him to no ends, but I saw the amusement and happiness in green eyes.

"So, how're Ai and Mako, anyway?" he asked me.

"Great! Not fighting as much anymore. I think they think if they fight less, then you'll come back to them. They never gave up hope that they'd see you again." I said.

He smiled sadly at that.

"Where are the others?" I asked him.

"Terriermon and Lopmon went off somewhere near the Forest terminal last I heard. Fox face went ta the village of beginnings and ol' pineapple head went to the Burgermon village."

I laughed at that last one.

Good old Guilmon.

"What about Cyberdramon and Guardromon?" I asked.

"Don't know, toots. Haven't seen them since Cherubimon turned bad. He's just as bad as the devas were." he said.

"But never mind that! You guys look pretty beat up! We got a hot spring out back you guys can use!" he winked.

"That sounds great." Koichi said, smiling.

I couldn't help but notice that he's been doing more of that lately.

And something else I finally seemed to notice was that he looked almost exactly like Koji!

Same hair color, same skin tone, same eyes, same face. I guess I couldn't tell with his hat on hiding his face. Maybe that was why Koji was staring at him before I got on the train, he was trying to figure out why some guy he never met before looked like him.

"C'mon toots! This way!" Impmon said.

I got up and followed him to a back room and was given some towels and some sweet smelling shampoo and soap to use for my bath.

The hot spring was blocked off by a large wooden fence for privacy and was just a simple pond with warm water.

I stripped and got into the water, hissing at first at the sudden shock of the heat, but then relaxed into it.

"This is so nice!" I sighed.

I just relaxed for a bit and washed myself all the while thinking about why Koji, Koichi, those other four kids and I were doing in the Digital World.

If there really was a great evil that was destroying this world then shouldn't the Tamers have been called to help restore the world like last time?

The next morning we were all eating breakfast and enjoying our time here before we set out to go look for any other Spirits and find out who called us here.

The sound of yelling caught our attention.

"What was that?" Koichi asked standing up with a Yaamon in his arms.

"It sounds like trouble." Koji said.

"Well, wha' ya waitin' for? Let's go!" said Impmon.

We all ran out of Impmon's hut, Calumon sitting on my head, to see that a large digimon was attacking everyone.

"What is that thing?" asked Koji.

"Oh no, it's Devidramon! He's a virus type and very bad, not to mention powerful." I said.

Devidramon swung his large clawed hand down at a group of Yaamon, knocking them back towards us, crying out in pain.

Impmon was shaking in rage at the sight.

"HEY!" he exploded.

The large black dragon turned it's sick red eyes on the small purple digimon.

"You better stop this right now, bub!" Impmon yelled walking up to him.

"Impmon!" I called out.

Calumon cried out to his friend to come back, but he didn't listen and formed a ring of fire, his infernal flame attack and blasted Devidramon with it, but it only grazed the brute and managed to get him even more angery.

A red light gathered in Devidramon's mouth and he shot out a great ball of fire at Impmon, sending him flying back and destroying half of the village.

"No." I said with tears falling down my face.

I ran over to Impmon who was lying unconsious on the ground with cuts all over his body. I kneeled down beside him and carefully gathered him into my arms, Calumon crawling over my shoulder to get a good look at him.

"Impmon, please wake up. Down die. Think of Ai and Mako. You promised to return to them! Don't break that promise! You need to hang on. You're stronger than this!" I cried.

"Yumi, look out!" Koji called.

I looked up to see Devidramon was in front of me and was about to attack us.

"STOP!" someone cried out.

A bright purple light caught everyone's attention and we all turned to see a figure of a black and gold lion going towards Koichi, who had been the one to cry out before. He pulled out his D-tector and the Spirit went into it, then he was covered by data.

"Whoa!" Calumon cried out as his mark glowed.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!" Koichi cried out.

The data flew away and revealed a man dressed in lion armour with scarlet eyes.

"Lowemon." he cried out.

Impmon chose that moment to wake up and was staring in awe at the new digimon.

"Wow. Who is that?" asked Calumon.

"Tha' would be Lowemon: the warrior of Darkness." Impmon said.

Lowemon and Devidramon stared each other down while I took that chance to run away, going over to Koji and the Yaamon who were all staring at the warrior. Koji looked transfixed as he looked over the digimon, as if he was trying to figure out what the entire thing meant to him.

I stood by his side and watched as Lowemon used his shadow meteor on Devidramon, which was a blast of black light from the lion head on his chest plate. Devidramon cried out in pain and a strip of data wrapped around his body.

Lowemon pulled out Koichi's D-tector and scanned the data, turing the dragon back into a digi egg. The egg then flew off back to the village of beginings or whereever it hatched so it could be born again one day.

"I don't...understand." Koji muttered.

I looked at him as he stared at Lowemon still.

"What does this mean? Just why does he-?"

He gasped and I tured to see Lowemon turn back into Koichi and he fell to the ground.

"Koichi!" I called out running over, Koji and the Yaamon close by me.

"I just felt really tired after the transformation. I'm sorry for making everyone worry about me." Koichi said with a blush.

Koji crossed his arms and looked at his doppelganger with confusion and consern on his face.

"Whatever. Just don't do it again." he said, the usual cold tone he used gone.

It seemed that that was enough to make Koichi relax because he looked up from his lap and smiled.

"You saved us, so don't worry about it." I said smiling.

"You were great, like a real super hero!" Calumon giggled punching the air.

"Thanks." Koichi said looking at us putting his hat back on.

"Well I guess we better head out." Koji said.

We were all standing at the exit of the village, Impmon and the Yaamon with us for a proper farewell.

"Thanks for everything." Koichi said.

"Eh, don't mention it." Impmon said waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Ya can pay me back by takin' care of Calumon and toots here." he said.

I hugged the rookie one last time, being mindfull of his injuries.

"I'm really going to miss you, Impmon." I said.

We pulled away and he handed me a small pouch.

"There are digi sheckles in that thing. Should be about 30, so don't spend it all." he said.

"Digi sheckles?" Koichi asked.

"Our money wont be any good here in the Digital World. Like how every country has different types of money, so does the Digital World." I explained.

He nodded in understanding.

A noise brought our attention to our D-tectors, so we pulled them out just as a Tralmon pulled up to the village, filled with digi eggs.

We each pulled them out and saw that the symbol was on it again.

_"Children, you must go to the Forest Terminal."_ came the voice.

"Forest Terminal?" Koji asked.

"It's in da heart of the Forest Kingdom. Should be where Seraphimon lives." Impmon said.

The boys and i helped unload the digi eggs into the village, then boarded the train to get to the Forest Terminal.

Impmon and Yaamon waved us off as we went, calling out for us to be safe and good luck finding the Spirits, which makes me think really hard about it; what Spirit would I get?

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

"A New Friendship?"

We were all still on the Trailmon after we left Yaamon village and Impmon behind. It was dark and everyone was tired. Koichi and Calumon had fallen asleep, the boy's head resting against my shoulder as the digimon slept in his lap.

I smiled at how cute they looked, then turned to look at Koji, who still seemed troubled ever since Koichi got his Spirit.

I was really beginning to worry about him and wished I knew what to say or do to help, but couldn't unless he trusted me enough to talk about it.

It took me a while to gain Rika's trust too.

_"You must go to the Forest Terminal."_ the voice, who we assumed was Ophanimon from what MarineAngemon told us a few days ago, said.

"The Forest Terminal. Sure. Why not." Koji muttered looking out the window.

He turned to look at Koichi with a frown on his face as he was deep in thought, then noticed that I was watching him.

"What?" he snapped quietly to not disturb the others.

"Why do you keep giving him those looks?" I asked in concern.

"Are you kidding? The guy looks exactly like me! It's unnerving." he said.

I frowned at him knowing there was more to it than that, but didn't ask.

"That doesn't matter now. What does is sticking together and saving this world." I said with as much passion as I could.

"Why should we though?" he asked.

I bit back my sudden anger and fear at that question because of the memories it brought on.

Was he stupid?

"The Digital World is connected to our world. If it's destroyed, then our world will be next!" I said.

He gasped and looked at me in shock.

"How do you know?" he asked.

My annoyance grew and I almost started to yank my orange hair out at how dense he was.

"I've been here before. The Tamers had to fight the devas and other powerful digimon that tried to destroy this world by collecting the data to be stronger. It's all about power and greed with them. Human data is rumoured to be better than that of a digimon's and our world has a bunch of technology they can drain the power from to be unstoppable! They could even hack into security systems and gather information to fire off missiles from the government and end the economy as we know it! Do you see the issue now?" I asked with a sneer from my rising anger.

Koji sat back in his seat with many emotions conflicting in his eyes as he took in everything that I said.

I calmed down and felt a stab of guilt in my chest as I saw the fear flit in his eyes as he realized what would happen if we didn't help save this world.

We had a lot of pressure weighing down on us.

I took his hand in mine to show some form of comfort, snapping him out of his thoughts and causing him to look at me in confusion.

"We're going to be fine. If the Tamers could do it, then we can do it too. Besides, there are four other kids here destined to find the Spirits, Goggles already has one and we also have my digimon friends who can help us out. We can do this." I encouraged with a smile.

He looked at me, his fears and concerns melting away as a small smile flitted across his lips making me see the resemblance between Koji and Koichi more clearly.

Their smiles were both sweet, innocent and cute, kind of like the ones Ryo uses when he wants to make new friends.

"Are you always this determined and passionate when it comes to this stuff?" he asked.

I giggled at that, letting go of his hand, feeling happier now that I finally got a real smile from him.

"Sometimes I don't even know I'm doing it." I said.

Koji's eyes went back to Koichi, confusion returning to his face.

"I feel like...I've met him before." he said quietly.

I looked down at the boy who was using my shoulder as a pillow, looking so innocent and oblivious to the big bad world.

My eyes narrowed in thought.

"How can that be if you've never seen him before in your life?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just feels like it. Like I've met him a long time ago, but forgot about it. I wish I knew why." Koji sighed leaning back in his seat.

Koji was the warrior of Light.

Koichi was the warrior of Darkness.

They are both opposites in style and personality, yet they obviously have a strong bond that they aren't even aware of yet.

But what was it?

Could they be more than just identical strangers?

Just what on earth is their bond?

Was it their destiny meet or just a coincidence?

And what is my purpose with them?

I hope we find out soon.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Yumi's Spirit"

So after we got off the train we met up with Zoe and JP, the girl getting her Spirit Kazemon: warrior of Wind and Koji and Koichi had to help her out with this digimon named Woodmon and then restored the fractal code to Breezy Village. After that we climbed up a mountain and found a cave that was filled with these female KaratsukiNyumemon and tried to save them, but this evil warrior named Grumblemon tossed us all off and we then met up with the male Karatsukis and agreed to help them save the females.

Takuya and his friends came to help us out too, but the Karatsuki's freaked when JP told them that he, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, Koji and Koichi were all the Legendary Warriors and so when we woke up from our sleep we were all tied to the side of the mountain.

The Karatsukis thought we were in league with Grumblemon and when the evil warrior appeared, they found out the truth and untied us so the warriors could fight, but Koji wasn't fighting with the others except Koichi.

Grumblemon found this thing called a Beast Spirit and became Gigasmon and he took the fractal code of the mountain, making us all fall down different parts of the Digital World.

Koji, Tommy and Takuya went down one way, Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon went the other and finally Koichi, calumon and I fell down a different way, hanging on to each other as we fell, hoping that we all survive and meet up again safely.

(Story Start)

Koichi, Calumon and I all screamed as we fell down into a river and fought against the currents, holding onto the other person's hand so we would get separated from each other, the waves pushing us into whatever lay in front of us.

Koichi reached out and grabbed a tree root that was hanging above us and pulled us up onto the shore, Calumon shivering in fear as he clung desperately to my head.

"Are you guys all right?" Koichi asked.

"I'm good." I said wringing the water out of my orange hair when I set Calumon down on the ground.

"Yup yup." The little creampuff said.

"Great. I wonder where we are." Koichi said standing up and looking around the forest area we were in.

I stood up too and flinched when I saw all of the pink flowers and magenta colored leaves that the trees had.

"I don't know, but this looks like a place that Suzie would love to be in." I said eyeing all the pink.

Koichi looked at me and shrugged before he started walking, me and Calumon following, the little digimon singing a song as we went.

The further we went, the more I noticed that the pink just became more dominant and I had the feeling that the digimon we might meet up with were going to be the same color.

Don't get me wrong, pink is a nice color, but I just don't think it should be overdone like how Mimi and Kari did it in the Digimon TV shows.

I mean, I was even dressed in pink, but it was just my tank top, my jeans were a light blue color and my shoes were black skater shoes.

Anyway, back on topic, Koichi stopped when we came to a village that was filled with Poromon, Biyomon, Lalamon and Yokomon.

I even saw a Lilymon and Lilamon fly by, watching over the younger digimon before they noticed us and came over, curious about who we wre and what we wanted.

"Hello, who are you?" asked Lilymon.

"Hi, my name's Koichi. These are my friends Yumi and Calumon. Do you know where we are?" Koichi asked.

He seemed to have gotten a little more confident ever since he got his Spirit, which was fine with me.

"This is the village of Amoure. It is said to be the home of one of the Legandary Warriors." Lilymon said with a smile.

"It's very rare to see humans in the Digital World. Why don't you stay with us and have something to eat. You look like you could use the rest." Lilamon said kindly.

Calumon cheered and went off to play with the Yokos and Poros and Koichi and I were lead to the same wooden huts by a Biyomon and I told the boy what the digimons were called, what level they were and such.

Biyomon gave us bowels filled with fresh pink fruit that looked like some type of berry and they were really sweet and yummy.

That night I was talking with Lilymon, asking her if she had seen any other humans or hoping one of my digimon friends, but she said she didn't, although she did say that there was a Lopmon that went by here a few days ago with a Terriermon that loved to say 'moumentai'.

She was curious about what it meant.

I laughed and said that it meant 'take it easy' and she nodded in understanding as I walked off down the path that lead to a large garden that had pretty pink flowers and found Koichi standing there with a worried look on his face.

I walked over to him and he looked up at me.

"Are you worried about Koji?" I asked shocking him.

"I, uh…yeah I am." He said looking down with a sad look.

I frowned and bit the inside of my cheek, remembering what Koji had told me before all about how he felt whenever he was around Koichi and decided to take the plunge and just ask.

"Koichi…just what is Koji to you?" I asked.

He gasped and looked at me with wide sapphire eyes, a million emotions running in them.

"I mean, it's obvious that you two look like you be twins and you both seem to have some weird connection. So my question is; why?"

He sighed and looked down in defeat as he motioned for me to sit down with him under a tree that was filled with cherry blossoms.

We sat down and I waited for him to start, wondering what the big secret was.

"Well, you see, when my grandma was in the hospital she told me that I had a younger twin brother that lived with my dad. His name is Koji." He began surprising me.

"Is your grandma all right?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"She died." He said in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry." I said knowing what it was like to lose a loved one.

"It's fine. Anyway, I found the address to find Koji and talk to him, but when I saw him, I couldn't bring myself to go up to him and talk to him about what happened. I was too scared. Besides, our dad moved on and was with a new woman and they seemed really happy."

"I kind of doubt that. I think Koji misses you mom even though he has a new one. He just gives off this vibe that says he has issues with not being able to ever meet her." I said making him look at me hopefully.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think Koji can tell that you guys are brothers, too. I had a talk with him before and he mentioned something about how you seemed familiar to him."

"What do you think I should do, Yumi?" he asked me.

I sat back against the tree, thinking.

"If it were me, I'd tell my brother the truth. Koji needs to know that you are his brother and not just some stranger with his face and that his mom is still out there." I advised.

He went quiet and seemed to be thinking it over carefully.

Our moment was interrupted by a loud noise, so we shot up to our feet and ran over to where it was coming from.

We saw that a few of the huts had been destroyed and two Yokos, three Biyos and one Poro were injured from whatever had attacked them, but it was hiding in the smoke.

Koichi pulled out his D-tector and quickly spirit evolved into Lowemon just as the digimon came out of the smoke and I gasped at seeing who it was.

"Antylamon?" I said.

It was Suzie's partner, but he was taken over by evil.

Lowemon jumped in and went to fight the deva, but he was having some trouble and I saw Terriermon running away from the fight with Calumon, Lilymon, Lilamon and the rest of the villagers.

"Terriermon!" I yelled running over to him.

"Yumi? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was called here by Ophanimon, or that's what MarineAngemon said. What happened to Lopmon?" I asked.

"We were just having fun in the forest, but then some weird shadow came and attacked Lopmon and he started crying out in pain and he then digivolved into Antylamon and attacked everything in sight!" he said.

I watched as Lowemon used his shadow lance on the deva, but he was knocked back by him and was forced back into his human form.

"Koichi!" I yelled running over.

"Moumentai! Get back here, Yumi!" Terriermon called.

I didn't listen and knelt down by my friend as he struggled to stand up.

"Yumi, you need to get out of here now." He panted.

"No way. You and Antylamon are my friends and I am not going to stand here and let some evil take you all away from me! I lost too many people in my life that I love and I don't plan on losing anymore!" I said.

Just then, my D-tector started beeping so I pulled out the black and pink device, wondering why it was making so much noise.

"What's going on?" I asked as it began to glow.

"Maybe it's your Spirit." Koichi said.

I stood up as a light pink light flew up from behind some trees and came over towards me and went into my device.

"_It is time."_ Came the familiar voice of Ophanimon.

A light enveloped me, my heart jumping at the sweet, warmth that filled me from the power as my right arm that held the device was held out in front of me and my left arm was raised in the air above my head when a strip of data formed.

I brought my hand down and let the data get absorbed into the device.

"Execute. Spirit evolution!"

My clothes turned into pink bike shorts with black stripes on the sides, a pink bikini top that had a heart shaped mark on my exposed stomach (think the Crest of Love), knee length red boots, a black collar went around my neck, an orange tail grew out of my tailbone and a matching pair of fox ears grew out from my normal ears, my eyes turned a dark pink color as my short orange hair grew all the way down to my hips and turned black.

I jumped up in the air and did a few flips before I stood up properly and flipped my hair back.

"Kitsumon." I said.

The light faded away and showed off my new form to everyone that was watching.

"Whoa, who is that?" asked Koichi.

"It's the Legendary Warrior of Love Kitsumon!" said Lilamon in surprise and happiness.

I walked over to Antylamon calmly as the large deva watched me with clouded red eyes.

He brought his hand down to squash me into the ground, but I jumped out of the way quickly and pulled out a pink wand that had a black ribbon on it with my mark in the center and an amethyst crystal on top of the wand.

"Time to teach you how to properly treat a lady." I said.

The crystal on my wand glowed and petals from flowers spun around me and I raised the wand in the air.

"Venus Whip!" I yelled.

A long amethyst colored light appeared out of the crystal and I swung it out at Antylamon, smacking him hard in the face and he cried out in pain as he stepped back.

"Aphrodite's Harp!" I called making my wand transform into a harp and I held it delicately as my fingers strummed the strings, letting out a melodic sound that lulled the deva to sleep and some data appeared around him.

My harp turned back into a wand and I attached it back to my hip as I pulled out my D-tector.

"My dear friend, it's time to heal you of the evil that taints you and return you to the digimon that your Tamer loves. Fractal code digitize!" I said and scanned his data, turning him back into Lopmon and he woke up, looking around curiously as Terriermon ran over to him.

I jumped back down to the ground just as the rest of my energy drained and transformed back into me and fell to my knees panting.

"That really is exhausting!" I panted.

After that, the digimon threw a celebration for having the Warrior of Love resurrected in me and Calumon decided to stay in the village with his new friends as I told Lopmon and Terriermon how Henry and Suzie were doing back home asking if they had seen any of the other Tamers' digimons, to which they replied no.

Koichi and I rested up before we headed out to find the others, the villagers and my three old friends waving us off and wishing us the best of luck on our journey to save the Digital World and find our friends.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"The Village of Gatomon"

**The point of view is turned into author's pint of view for this chapter. I'm sorry if I haven't** **updated in a while, please enjoy and review!**

Koichi and Yumi were walking around looking for Koji and the goggle head team after they left the village and soon found themselves in another village soon enough that was filled with white cat digimon with purple stripes.

The village had nice huts that had flowers planted all around them along with vegetable gardens and fruit trees.

"Oh, wow!" Yumi said with an excited look at the sight of the felines.

"What kind of digimon are they?" Koichi asked as he saw the awe in her eyes.

"These are Gatomon, Champion level beast type digimon, also celestials. They're really pretty, don't cha think?" she asked.

Koichi shook his head in amusement when he noticed the sparkle in her eyes.

"When you wished you were a Tamer, you wanted a Gatomon as your partner didn't you?" he asked.

Yumi gasped in surprise and looked at him, wondering how he had figured that out so easily.

She never even told Takato about which digimon she would have wanted, but she guessed that it was pretty obvious that girls would choose Gatomon though; plenty of the female fan group loved that character.

"Yeah, I fell in love with the character on the show. A sweet looking feline but can be pretty fierce when you mess with her. Her Lightning Paw will really send you flying. She gets her power from her tail ring." She explained.

Koichi nodded to her words, and then looked at the cats as one of them took notice to them and walked over in interest at the sight of them.

"Hello there." She purred.

"Hi." Koichi said.

"What are humans doing here in the Digital World?" Gatomon asked looking up at them with her aquamarine eyes.

"We're Digidestind. We were called here by Ophanimon to help save this world from evil." Yumi said with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes to actually be talking to a Gatomon.

"Really? Well, you aren't doing a very good job at it. I heard of your failure against Grumblemon." Gatomon said as she lifted her head up in a very snooty fashion.

Koichi frowned at that as Yumi gave her a confused looked, both feeling very offended by what she had said.

"We were trying our best. Besides, Yumi didn't even have her Spirit yet. She recently took out an Antylamon." Koichi said in his friend's defence.

"Oh, please. Is that supposed to impress me?" Gatomon asked with a frown as she placed her paws on her hips.

Yumi frowned right back and was wondering why she was being so rude.

A black Gatomon with hazel eyes ran over to see what the problem was and made the two humans look at him surprised.

"I'm terribly sorry for my sister. She has a hard time being kind to outsiders." The black cat said in a masculine voice as he offered a gentle smile to the two humans.

"Please, forgive her for her rudeness." H said.

"Yumi, who is that digimon?" Koichi asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen or heard of a BlackGatomon before. I mean, there were rumors about one, but I didn't know they were true or that they were male." The orange haired girl said.

The black cat chuckled as the white cat scoffed.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am BlackGatomon, a Champion level virus type digimon. And I would like to welcome you to the Gatomon village. Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Koichi and this is Yumi. We were just passing by looking for our friends and…my brother." Koichi said feeling a sense of relief at being able to say that word.

"I am afraid we haven't seen any other humans other than you two." BlackGatomon said.

"Thank the angels for that." Gatomon said as she turned and walked away wwith her tail swishing around in a sassy way that made Yumi feel very annoyed with her.

BlackGatomon laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I said I was sorry for her, right?" he asked.

"Try not to worry about. I have a friend who used to be exactly like her." Yumi said thinking about Rika and sighed sadly as she began to miss her friends and cousin.

She wondered if Ryo had called the others and told them what she was doing.

Rika would be at his throat when she got to the train station and Takato would be freaking out as Henry tried to get him to calm down, Jeri would be praying that she would return safely as Kazu would whine to Kenta about how unfair it was that she got to go to the Digital World without them and Suzie, Ai and Mako would be sitting with Alice wondering when she would come back.

Koichi noticed how silent Yumi became and wondered what was bothering her now.

"Well then, please come to my hut and have something to eat and drink." BlackGatomon said.

"Oh, no. we wouldn't want to intrude." Yumi said as she snapped out of her thoughts with a sad smile on her face.

"It would not be an intrusion. I am more than happy to have company." The black cat said.

"It would be nice to rest for a bit before we continue on." Koichi said with a smile trying to get his friend to smile her usual happy smile.

Yumi looked over at him and smiled a bit, but it was a fake one and he knew it, but she let him take her hand and pull her with him to a nice hut that BlackGatomon was walking to that had purple flowers that looked like roses planted around it.

"Welcome to my home, Koichi and Yumi. Feel free to make yourself at home." BlackGatomon said as he walked in and the two humans looked around the hut to see a nice table made of mahogany colored wood with matching stools and some paintings of BlackGatomon, Gatomon, Salamon and Nyaromon were decorating the walls.

Yumi pulled away from Koichi as the black cat went over to a cabinet and pulled out some herbs and mixing them together in some hot water to make tea and she looked at the painting of an Angewomon that was dressed in black with a blue sash and she was holding a YukimiBotamon in her arms with a loving smile on her face as her blonde hair floated in the winds.

"Admiring my paintings I see." BlackGatomon said making the girl look over to him.

"Yeah, they're amazing." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you. I painted them myself." BlackGatomon said as he walked over with three cups of tea on a small tray.

"You painted these? They're great." Koichi said taking a purple cup and sipped it.

"Who is this woman? She looks like an Angewomon." Yumi said.

"She is actually called NightAngewomon and she was my mother. Gatomon's mother adopted me when my mother was destroyed by Ranamon: Legendary Warrior of Water. That is the reason why Gatomon doesn't like the Digidestinds, because she knows that they have the Spirits of the Warriors." The black cat explained.

"I'm sorry." Koichi said looking at him with a look of understanding knowing what it was like to lose a loved one and so did Yumi.

"It is fine. But please, tell me about yourselves. I would love to hear about you both." BlackGatomon said as he sat on one of the stools and Yumi walked away from the paintings and picked up a coral pink cup and sipped the tea that tasted like raspberry.

"Well, I live with my aunt Mie and uncle Takehiro and my cousin Takato who is my age. My parents both died when I was young so I live with them in their bakery, which is pretty famous for making digimon shaped bread and creampuffs." Yumi said.

"Interesting. I did not know that humans were aware of our existence that they would make pastries that looked like us." BlackGatomon said as he sipped his tea from a jade green cup.

"Well, in my town people don't really know that digimon are real. They just think that they are characters from a manga book series and anime show. But my cousin and or friends are all Tamers that are partnered to digimon. I actually came here with them a while ago when they fought off the Davas and the D-Reaper."

Koichi listened in fascination even though he had already heard the story with Koji before.

At the thought of his brother, he became a bit depressed, wondering where he was and if he was safe along with all the other kids and those two digimon they were with.

"All right, what about you, Koichi?" BlackGatomon asked looking over to the boy.

"Oh, well my parents divorced when my twin brother and I were babies and separated us. I lived with my mom and grandmother all this time until my grandma died of old age and I went off to try and get in contact with Koji. I kind of had a hard time because I was so nervous and saw that my dad had moved on from my mom and was remarried." Koichi said as he played with his hat.

"I was following Koji in the train station and almost had an accident on the stair if Yumi hadn't appeared and pulled me back." He said smiling over at the girl who gave him a sincere smile right back.

"Hey, it was my pleasure. I'm just glad that I got there in time. I would hate to think about what would have happened if I hadn't helped you out." The orange haired girl said.

The black cat smiled at the two friends, but then tensed up, his ears twitching as he heard something coming their way.

The ground then gave off a firce shake and made the three people in the hut drop their cups and stand up.

"What is that?" Koichi asked.

"It's an earth quake!" Yumi said.

"No, that isn't it!" BlackGatomon said as he ran out the door.

The two humans followed him out and gasped when they saw Grumblemon was there laughing as he destroyed huts and injured the Gatomon who were running away in fear, BlackGatomon's sister the only one standing her ground, ready for a fight.

"Give me Fractal Code. Me want now!" Grumblemon demanded.

"That isn't going to happen you creep! Get out of my village." Gatomon hissed at him as she flexed her claws.

"Gatomon, get away from him!" BlackGatomon yelled as he raced over to help his sister.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon said as she jumped up and tried to punch the Warrior of Earth, but he brushed her aside easily making her fall back down.

"Get away from my sister!" BlackGatomon yelled as he pounced over to Grublemon with a fierce growl and landed a hit on his nose.

"Bad kitty!" Grumblemon said as he punched him away.

"BlackGatomon!" Yumi yelled feeling a great amount of worry for her new friend.

"Oh, here are tiny humans. You give me Spirits. Cherubimon be most grateful to Grumblemon if bring back to him." Grumblemon said as he smirked.

"That isn't going to happen." Koichi said with a glare as he and Yumi pulled out their D-tectors.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" they yelled as they bodies were covered in purple and pink light, transforming them.

"Lowemon!"

"Kitsumon!"

The two Warriors stood together and prepared to fight Grumblemon, who laughed.

"Orange girl got Spirit too. This good. Let's fight. Slide Evolution: Gigasmon!"

Lowemon started off the battle with firing off his Shadow Meteor, but Gigasmon evaded it and used his Quagmire Twister, knocking the Warrior of Darkness back.

Kitsumon summoned up her wand and used her Venus Whip on the Beast, but he just grabbed it and pulled her back and slammed her into the ground making her cry out in pain.

"I really hate this guy." The Warrior of Love groaned as she got up holding her side that was throbbing in pain.

"Yumi, are you all right?" BlackGatomon asked as he ran over with Gatomon.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She said.

"I knew you would fail. This just goes to prove that the Warriors aren't to be trusted." Gatomon said.

"Look, I don't care if you have issues with Warriors because of whatever happened in your past, but right now you need to put aside your grudge and run to help protect your friends and family while Koichi and I try to hold off that giant gnome." Kitsumon said.

"Just listen to her." BlackGatomon said as he took his sister's hand and pulled her away as Kitsumon got up and watched Lowemon fighting with Gigasmon, the Beast trying to land a hit on him with his fists as Lowemon bloked them with his lance.

Kitsumon pulled out her wand as the amethyst crystal on top glowed and it transformed into a bow.

"Arrow of Eros!" she said as an arrow made of pink light appeared in her other hand and she took aim and fired it off at Gigasmon, making him glow pink as hearts appeared in his eyes and he had a goofy smile on his face.

He stopped fighting with Lowemon and turned to the Warrior of Love.

"Pretty fox!" he slurred in his dazed state.

"Get him now, Lowemon!" Kitsumon yelled.

"Right." Lowemon said as he powered up his attack.

"Shadow Meteor!" he yelled as he blasted the Beast with a shadow ball that made Gigasmon snap out of his daze and he glared at the female in front of him.

"You in world of hurt!" he growled and punched her down.

"Yumi, get up!" Lowemon yelled as he saw her struggle to stand up.

"Time to five me Spirit." Gigasmon smirked as he brought his fist down on the girl making her cry out in pain.

"YUMI!" Lowemon yelled as he saw her turn back to her human form.

A dark light appeared from behind them in BlackGatomon's hut and the two humans and Beast turned to see a black and gold lion shaped totem float over to Lowemon, who turned back to his human form.

"What is this?" Koichi asked as he stared at it.

"Uh oh." Gigasmon said as Yumi took the distraction to get up and ran away to a tree away from the beast to watch what was happening to her friend.

Koichi held out his D-tector and the totem was downloaded into the device and Yumi gasped when she saw the transparent image of a large black lion that was down on all fours and had gold markings all over his body.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!" Koichi said.

Yumi gasped when she heard him scream in pain as he transformed into the lion she had seen.

"JaggerLowemon!" the lion said.

JaggerLowemon them let out a mighty roar that made the earth shake at the sheer power.

"Nice kitty." Gigasmon said nervously as JaggerLowemon looked at him, his red eyes were clouded with an eerie white light as he snarled.

He roared again and charged at Gigasmon, red lights shooting out of his body and made the Beast of Earth run away as the trees around them were destroyed.

"Koichi, calm down!" Yumi called to her friend as she stood up.

JaggerLowemon snarled as he turned his head over to see the injured girl walking over to him, but his mind was too clouded to see that she was his friend and instead saw a disfigured creature walking over to him with a sneer.

The Beast of Darkness snarled making her stop in her tracks.

"Ko…ichi?" Yumi asked confused.

JaggerLowemon's hackles rose as he prepared to pounce at her, making the orange haired girl wonder what was wrong with his friend.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Controlling the Beast"

Yumi stared at JaggerLowemon in fear and worry as he prepared to pounce at her and she was wondering how he was able to make this new transformation possible and why he was going to attack her.

She backed up slowly, unsure of what to do or say to make her friend come back to her.

JaggerLowemon watched her in slight satisfaction as he smelt the fear that was rolling off of her mixed in with the scent of a fox and ginger.

He then punced and Yumi jumped to the side, avoiding his sharp claws before they got her.

She rolled a few feet away and cried out as her hurt side throb even more.

JaggerLowemon landed with grace on his paws and then looked over at the human girl, baring his fangs at her as she looked over to him with her brown eyes filled with her fear…for him.

He looked curious about that but shook it off and stalked over to her.

"Koichi, please. Listen to me. What happened to you?" Yumi asked as she slowly stood up hoping that her movements didn't anger him any further and tempted him to attack.

"I'm your friend, Koichi. Just listen to me, please. You don't want to hurt me." Yumi begged as her eyes filled with tears as she was reminded of when her brother let his anger and hate fill him and forced WarGrowlmon to digivolve into Megidramon, that horrible hazard beast that tried to destroy Beelzemon after he deleted Leomon.

JaggerLowemon watched her with wary eyes.

'_What is she talking about? Wait, is…that Yumi?'_ Koichi thought as he tried to shake off whatever was clouding his mind, but all he heard was the voice of the Beast, telling him to fight and attack.

He was still feeling in danger because of Gigasmon and felt like this girl posed a threat to him because of the power he could sense radiating from her.

"Koichi, can you hear me? Please, answer me!" Yumi begged as tears fell from her eyes.

JaggerLowemon was about to attack her, but was stopped when a large white wolf with gold and blue markings ran into the village and attacked the lion.

"You stay away from her!" the wolf snarled in a familiar voice.

"Yumi!" someone called.

The orange haired girl turned to see BlackGatomon and all the other Gatomon were running back with Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokomon and Neemon with them.

"Are you all right?" the black cat asked.

"Yeah, but…" Yumi trailed off as she cast a worried look over to the two fighting digimon who were snarling and swiping at each other with their gold claws.

"Hey, you're the girl that was with Koji and that Koichi guy." Takuya said.

"Her name is Yumi." Zoe said before she looked at the orange haired girl in concern as she saw that's he was holding her side.

"Are you all right?" Zoe asked her.

"No, I'm not. What is going on here? Where is Koji?" Yumi asked as she saw that her other friend was missing.

"My dear girl, that _is_ Koji." Bokomon said pointing over to the white wolf.

Yumi gasped in shock as she looked over at the two battling digimon as the wolf threw JaggerLowemon to the ground.

"Time to end this." The wolf said in Koji's voice, only it was much more gruff.

He opened his mouth and a blue light was about to come out and it made the orange haired girl's heart clench in her chest.

"Koji, wait! That's Koichi!" Yumi yelled.

"What?'" Takuya asked as he and the others looked at her in shock and Koji stopped the attack, feeling conflicted about fighting the boy who had his face.

JaggerLowemon took that hesitation to his advantage and threw KendoGarurumon off of him.

"Oh man. It looks like Koichi can't even control his Beast Spirit either." JP said.

"Beast Spirit? What exactly is that and what does it have to do with Koichi attacking me?" Yumi asked feeling very stressed from her side that she knew was probably bruised up badly and her two fighting friends.

"A Beast Spirit is a second evolution for the Legendary Warriors. All of you will have one to find. Koji and Takuya have already found theirs, BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon." Bokomon said.

"What can we do to help?" Yumi asked.

"Stay here and we'll take care of it." Takuya said as he and the other two boys eveolved to BurningGreymon, Beetlemon and Kumamon and the blonde girl took Yumi's hand, leading her to where the Gatomon all were.

"Let me see your side." Zoe said as she moved the orange haired girl's hand away to check the injury.

"Wait, why didn't you evolve?' Yumi asked and saw sorrow in her green eyes.

"Gigasmon took away my Spirit. But let's forget that for now. Let me see your side." Zoe said.

Gatomon, the sister of BlackGatomon, ran over to them with a small clam and handed it over to Zoe when she saw the ugly green and black bruise that was on Yumi's side.

"Here, this cream should help with the healing." Gatomon said.

"Right." Zoe nodded with a determined looked and took the clam, trying not to wince when she looked at the painful mark and opened up the clam to see some beige looking lotion inside.

"Why are you helping me?" Yumi asked Gatomon with surprise.

Gatomon looked away.

"I…Think of this as an apology. I wasn't very kind to you and you still tried to help my village. I'm sorry." Gatomon said her ears folded down and BlackGatomon smiled at his sister, proud of her.

Yumi smiled, but bit her lip to keep herself from yelping at the pain she felt when Zoe lightly touched her side to apply the salve.

Meanwhile, JaggrLowemon was fighting off all of these digimon that were attacking him. His mind conflicted.

'_Why are they attacking me? I didn't do anything wrong! Wait, aren't some of these guys…my friends? But wait, why would my friends even attack me? Maybe…they are the enemy!'_ Koichi thought as he pounced on Beetlemon making the Warrior of Thunder cry out in surprise.

"JP!" BurningGreymon said in worry.

"I'm fine but I kinda need some help over here." Beetlemon said.

"Koichi, listen to me! We're your friends. It's me, Koji!" KendoGarurumon yelled desperate to get his friend back wondering why he felt so scared and worried for this boy when he hardly knew him.

JaggerLowemon paused at hearing that and the white light that was clouding his eyes cleared a bit.

"K…Koji?" JaggerLowemon asked.

KendoGarurumon felt hope swell in his chest when he heard his friend utter his name and thought that he was finally getting through to him and Yumi then thought long and hard on what she was seeing.

"That's right. I'm Koji. I'm your friend. Along with Yumi." KendoGarurumon said gently.

"Yu…mi?" the lion asked as he looked over to the orange haired girl dressed in pink, picking up her scent of strawberries that was being covered with some sort of ointment that was being applied by the blonde haired girl dressed in lavender that smelled of violets.

He looked at the ugly bruise on her side and felt guilt and fear consumes him.

'_Yumi! Oh no! Did I do that to her? Did I hurt her?' _Koichi thought.

JaggerLowemon let out an anguished roar that shook the earth and made everyone feel hurt by the pain and sadness that it was filled with.

The lion then ran to the nearest tree and banged his head against it making Koji and Yumi gasp in worry at their friend hurting himself.

"KOICHI!" Yumi and Koji yelled as he the Beast of Light turned back to his human form and he ran over to the lion.

"Koichi, stop! You can't keep doing that! You'll hurt yourself!" Koji said trying to get him to stop.

Yumi bit her lips as she thought back to how she defeated Antylamon and stood up, struggling to do it.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Zoe asked when she saw the girl stand and pull out her D-tector.

"Ending this." Yumi said.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Kitsumon!"

The boys all turned to see the Warrior of Love and were surprised to see her.

"Who is that?" Kumamon asked.

"Is that Yumi?" BurningGreymon asked.

Kitsumon walked forward slowly as she pulled out her wand and it transformed into her harp and began to play a soft melody that lulled JaggerLowemon to sleep.

The lion slowly stopped banging his head against the tree and his eyes drooped closed as his body felt heavy from all the stress he had been through that day and he then fell asleep.

He then turned back into his human form and Koji was quickly at his side, pulling him up in his arms and glanced down at his face in worry, the boy's hat falling off to reveal his face and that made everyone but Koji and Kitsumon gasp.

"I didn't know Koji had a brother." JP said when he and all the others turned back to normal.

"Koji, how can this be? You said you didn't have any siblings." The goggle head said as Yumi ran past him and kneeled down by the twins, happy to see that Koichi didn't have any injuries and that he was only tired.

Looks like he would need that rest because he had a lot of explaining to do when he woke up to face everyone.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"The Truth"

**OK in this chapter the point of view is being returned to Yumi. Please enjoy and review. Thank you.**

All of us were sitting in BlackGatomon's hut, Koji, Takuya and JP telling us the stories of what had happened to them when we were all separated.

Takuya, Tommy and Koji wound up on some floating island that was overrun by ShadowToyAgumon that turned a Monzaemon evil and he kidnapped Tommy, but the little boy showed no fear and played with WaruMonzaemon, turning him back to normal.

And during all of that, Koji and Takuya were fighting the ShadowToyAgumon and turned them back to normal.

Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon all wound up meeting a Togemon and Tsunomon and were brought to a digimon school where all the other kids didn't want to play with Tsunomon because he could digivolve into Gabumon and they couldn't.

But then there was a storm and a small digimon named Kapurimon, who was the It digimon, was almost swept up by the water and would have drowned if Gabumon hadn't saved him.

They became friends after that and then the others all met up again and Tommy was being haunted by a nightmare and Koji got his Beast Spirit.

Now we were all just waiting for Koichi to wake up.

I saw Koji stand up and walk out of the hut, done with waiting and then decided to follow after him to see what was wrong.

"Koji?" I called after him as I ran out, making him stop, his back facing me.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

He kept quiet and I waited for him to be the one to talk first this time.

I could tell from his posture that he was tense and confused, maybe even a bit irritated.

Some Gatomon were walking around the village, talking and laughing as they did, their voices filling the tense air around us.

I bit my lip feeling worried and nervous about how my…I guess he would be considered my friend would react now.

"You know why he looks like me don't you?" he asked at last.

I sighed at that.

"Yeah, I do. I also told him that I wouldn't say anything without his consent. Sorry, but it's…it's just too important to him." I said as I began to scratch my hand out of nervousness and didn't really pay any mind to my bruise that was bothering me as it throb.

He kept quiet for a bit but then turned around to face me and I finally saw the worry that was in his eyes.

"This has something to do with my mom, doesn't it?" he asked shocking me.

He gave a wry smile at my wide eyed expression.

"Yeah, I figured as much. My dad never really talked about her at all when I was growing up, so who knows what kind of secrets he's kept from me." He said looking half angered at the thought of his father.

"W-Well I'm sure there was a reason for it. I mean, it must be hard for him and m-maybe he just didn't say anything because it bothered him too much, you know?" I suggested trying to defend his father.

I mean, come on, keeping the fact that your mother was alive and had your twin brother with you, you really needed a good reason to keep that kind of a secret from your own child, right?

He just kept quiet as he looked deep in thought over what I said or maybe it was something else.

I just wish I could help them out, but this was something they needed to figure out together as brothers.

"Yumi!" I heard someone call and I turned to see BlackGatomon coming over to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Koichi is awake now. Come." He said and Koji and I both ran into the hut to see what the others were doing with him.

We walked in to see that Koichi was sitting down at the table with the others, looking nervous and a bit scared as Takuya, JP and tommy started asking him questions a mile a minute and Zoe seemed to be annoyed with them.

"Why do you look so much like Koji?" tommy asked.

"Yeah, you have a lot to explain and we wanna know right now." JP demanded with his arms crossed.

"Just tell us what's going on." Takuya said.

"Would you all be quiet?!" Zoe snapped at them making the three questioning boys back off in slight fear of the girl and I smiled at her, his attitude that she just displayed reminded me of Rika.

"Why don't you just let him talk instead of unloading all of your questions on him at once?" she said.

Koichi looked over to the door and saw Koji and me, his eyes meeting mine for a bit before he looked away in guilt and self-hatred.

He must still be upset about losing control over his Beast and attacking me.

I sighed and walked over to sit next to him.

"You feeling any better?" I asked with a small smile to show him that I forgave him and didn't blame him for what had happened.

He gasped and looked at me in shock, as if he couldn't believe that I was the one asking him that.

"Why…What are you talking about? I'm the one who should be asking you that. I could have killed you out there." He said looking close to tears.

"Koichi, that wasn't your fault. I mean, anyone of us would have lost control of our Beast Spirits." I said.

"She's right, my boy. Beast Spirits are wild and powerful. They are more difficult to tame and you were being attacked before when you got your Beast, so the instincts to attack and defend yourself may have been clouding your judgement. There's no need to obsess over it. The same thing happened to Takuya." Bokomon said matter fact.

"All that matters is that no one got hurt." Zoe said smiling softly, but Koichi scoffed at that as he swung his gaze onto my side that was still bothering me.

"Really? I saw the mark." He said.

"That was made by Gigasmon. You saw how much he threw me around out there." I said trying to get him to stop.

"But I just made it worse making you run away from me." He said and I was close to either banging my head on the table or slapping him.

Curse my stupid restraint.

Koji walked over with a frown on his face that was threatening to become a glare and I saw all the anger and other conflicting emotions that were in his dark blue eyes.

"All right, spill it." he said making Koichi gasp in shock and look up at his brother.

"It's time for you to come clean. I've waited long enough and don't even think that you can hide behind Yumi this time. I need to know. Just why do you look like me? Do you have some sort of connection to my mother? Tell me right now!" Koji demanded in suppressed rage.

The rest of us all kept quiet as we watched the scene play out between the twins, all of us wanting to know what would happen.

Koichi was deep in thought, looking scared and trying to find the words to say as he gathered up his courage while Koji tried to keep his calm as he waited on the answer, desperate to know.

After a tense silence passed between the group, the Warrior of Darkness sighed and stood up, making us all look at him expectantly.

"I…my grandmother told me a short while ago that I had a twin brother named Koji Minamoto." He said making everyone gasp.

"My mom never told me about it and when Grandma died, I tried thinking about whether or not I should ask Mom about it. I finally decided to try and find you myself, but I couldn't get the courage to really go up to you and tell you what I had found out. I didn't even know if you would believe me or accept me. So I just…waited…watched…trying to find the right time to tell you the truth." He said.

"Is it me, or does this make him sound like a stalker?" JP whispered to Takuya, who shrugged at that.

"I followed you to the train station and tried to talk to you there, but then…I almost had an accident and Yumi came out of nowhere and saved me from it. After that, I tried looking for you on one of the trains and found you. I was so happy and scared at the same time that I had no idea what to say. You also didn't seem too happy to see me at the time and I was relieved when Yumi stepped into the same train as us and she was the thing that broke the ice. I'm sorry I never told you before, but I just didn't know what to do or say. I thought you and Dad moved on and wanted nothing to do with me." Koichi said sadly.

Everyone kept quiet as we waited for Koji's response to this, watching his face as it hardened into a mask that gave away nothing.

His eyes on the other hand I could see it clear as day that he was still conflicted about what he just heard.

He then looked at me.

"You had a hard time telling this to me, but for some reason it was easier with Yumi." He said lowly.

"Well, no offense buddy, but she does seem easier to talk to than you. Must be why her boyfriend was so worried about her." Takuya said making me give him a strange look as Zoe looked at me excited.

"Oh, you have boyfriend?" she asked.

"No, I don't. Who are you talking…Wait, you mean Ryo? He isn't my boyfriend, he's just a friend. He's dating my friend named Rika who would kill him if he let anything bad happen to me." I said.

Why did these guys assume that Ryo's my boyfriend?

"Can we get back on subject please?" Gatomon asked wanting to know what would happen between the twins.

We all looked back to them, but we just saw Koji walking out of the door, Koichi looking completely miserable about it, thinking that he was rejected.

I glared feeling angered that Koji had just shunned his own brother, so I got up and chased after the Warrior of Light.

I looked around and found him sitting down under a tree and ran over to him.

"Hey! What was that?" I demanded with my hands clenched into fists, nail digging into my palms.

"What are talking about? Just leave me alone." He said looking conflicted still.

"No I won't. Why did you just turn your back on him? He's your brother, Koji. He's been scared about you rejecting him and I've been trying to reassure him that that wasn't going to happen. You just hurt him." I said as his body shook in anger.

"Shut up. Just shut up, Yumi." He yelled holding his head looking like a mess.

"I know what I did wasn't right, but I didn't know what to do or say. I've always been on my own and never had anyone to worry about or look out for. Then I come here and meet you and Koichi. I wanted to just ditch you two, but something inside of me told me not to so I stayed with you two and…I slowly started to like you both and maybe even care for you." He confessed as he stood up and turned to face the tree, not wanting me to see his face that was scrunched by in nerves as he tried to work through his emotions, deciding what he was feeling.

"I want to be a good brother for him, but I don't know how." He said.

I sighed and decided to take pity on him since I understood where he was coming from and why he had acted like that.

"No one knows how to be a good brother or sister. You two will ether get along or not. It all depends on what happens after you decide." I said.

"Decide what?" he asked.

"Decide if you really want to try. That's all that matters. That you at least try to make things work. Do you think good sibling relationships come easy? Well, they don't. You have many periods of trial and error that you need to work out. One minute you could be in a screaming fit, hating each other, wanting to kill each other and the next you could be the best of friends. It all depends on you and where you decide to go from here." I advised.

He kept quiet as he turned around to face me, a look of confusion on his face and also a bit of hope.

"D-Do you think you could help me" he asked almost shyly and I had to admit that it was cute.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"That's what friends are for." I said.

He smiled and we both walked back into the hut.

I just hope these two do work through their problems because I just know that they'll be great together.

TBC


End file.
